Nos Blessures
by Lightman5
Summary: Cal et Ria ont une petite conversation à coeur ouvert après une enquête difficile . ( OS )


**Disclaimer :** Aucun des personnages de la série Lie to me* ne m'appartient , je ne touche pas d'argent .

**Nos Blessures**

**( Musique : Una mattina- Ludovico Einaudi )**

L'équipe du Lightman Group venait tout juste de rentrer d'une affaire qui n'avait pas laisser indifférente la jeune Torres ainsi que son patron Cal Lightman . En effet le dossier pour lequel ils avaient du travailler portait sur le meurtre d'une mère tuée par son conjoint qui l'avait battu à mort . Lightman avait tout suite accepté l'affaire sous l'oeil protecteur de Gillian durant le déroulement de celle-ci. L'expert en mensonge avait su se contrôler pendant tout le long de l'interrogatoire avec le meurtrier , même si ses poings serrés avaient trahis ses pensées . Torres avait quant elle aussi participé à l'interrogatoire mais s'était faite très vite éjectée de la pièce par son patron qui l'a voyait perdre tout ses moyens face à l'homme niant chaque fait dont il était accusé . Mais malgré tout ces événements l'équipe avait réussit à prouver les faits et le père violent avait été placé en prison le temps de son jugement.

Cal se trouvait désormais assit derrière son bureau ses deux jambes étendu de tout son long sous celui-ci . Ses yeux étaient posés dans le vide , il tentait de rassembler ses esprits après cette journée pleine d'émotion alors qu'il s'offrait quelques minutes de tranquillité il fut dérangé dans son activité par une personne qui frappa contre la porte de son bureau .

«-Entrez !» Autorisa le patron .

Une jeune femme brune pénétra dans la pièce avec un dossier entre les mains et s'avança jusqu'au bureau de Lightman.

«-J'étais venu vous rendre mon rapport de l'affaire» Affirma t-elle en posant le dossier sur la surface plane de la table.

«-Cela pouvait attendre Ria .»

«-Je sais mais j'ai préféré ... m'en débarrasser au plus vite .»

Cal fit un petit signe positif de sa tête , puis pencha celle-ci sur le côté pour observer les traits d'incompréhensions de la jeune femme .

«-Allez y poser votre question .» Déclara Lightman .

Ria fut surprise par les paroles de Lightman mais elle se ravisa en songeant qu'elle ne pourrait jamais rien lui cacher.

«-C'est une question un peu personnel donc si vous ne répondiez pas je comprendrais parfaitement . Mais ... Je voulais savoir comment vous avez fait pour oublier , pour passer à autre chose ?»

Cal se leva soudainement de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau . Ria pensa qu'elle avait peut-être été un peu trop loin avec cette question mais lorsqu'elle le vit refermer cette dernière , elle comprit qu'il voulait simplement qu'ils soient seuls .

«-Asseyez vous .» Ordonna t-il en indiquant du doigt la chaise qui se trouvait face à son bureau . La jeune femme fit ce qu'on lui dicta de faire puis elle regarda son patron faire la même chose de l'autre côté de son bureau .

«-Vous et moi nous sommes pareils .» Commença t-il à dire en la fixant dans les yeux .

Torres fit une petite moue signe qu'elle n'était pas tout à fait d'accord et Cal déclara :

«-À quelques petites choses près nous sommes pareils . Nous nous cachons derrière un masque , et certaines personnes pensent que nous n'en valons pas la peine parce qu'ils ont du mal à nous cerner du premier coup d'oeil . Mais c'est simplement que nous avons besoin de cela pour nous protéger .»

«-Vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas quelqu'un d'autre ?»

«-Vous savez dans la vie , il faut tout faire pour ne pas être la victime , ni le bourreau , ni le passif . Donc non je me suis jamais posé la question .»

«-Que devons nous êtres alors ?»

«-Nous ...» Répondit-il en se levant pour se diriger vers son débarras . Il revint deux minutes plus tard vers son bureau et déposa deux verres sur sa table ainsi qu'une bouteille de Whisky . Il commença à verser le liquide dans les deux récipients quand Ria déclara en regardant son patron faire :

**«-**Chaque jour qui passe , je ressens une sorte de dette , un sentiment de culpabilité d'avoir laissé ma soeur avec mon père ... Et je me demandais si ...»

«-Si ce sentiment disparaitrais ?» Finit-il pour elle en lui tendant un verre , alors que la jeune femme hocha positivement la tête en acceptant l'objet. «-Non ... Il ne disparaîtra jamais . Vous devrez vivre avec .»

«-Vous ressentez cela vous aussi ?»

«-Oui , quand je voyais ma mère se faire battre , je ne pouvais strictement rien faire pour m'interposer , j'étais trop petit .» Avoua t'il en se rasseyant à sa place son verre à la main. «Et lorsque que j'y repense je me dis que j'aurais pu faire quelque chose .»

«-Vous ne pouviez rien faire ...»

«-Si j'aurais pu en parler , mais j'ai préféré me taire car j'avais peur . Peur de subir le même traitement . La seul chose que je pouvais faire c'était de regarder . Alors j'enregistrais , les paroles , les gestes , les coups ... Si je voyais une expression de dégoût ou de colère quand mon père rentrait , je courais dans ma chambre , parce que je savais ...»

«-Qu'il se défoulerait ...»

Cal acquiesça et affirma :

«-Vous et moi on a du s'adapter pour survire .»

Un silence se glissa entre les deux protagonistes et chacun burent une gorgé de l'alcool qu'ils tenaient entre leur main . Mais alors que Ria fixait comme hypnotisée le liquide brun de son verre , elle décida de briser ce silence en déclarant :

«-Je vois sans cesse des scènes repasser dans ma tête , il ne se passe pas un jour où je n'y pense pas .»

«-C'est normal cela ferra partit de vous à vie . Même si vous avez construit la plus merveilleuse des familles , ces souvenirs font partit de vous . Ils sont votre identité , ceux qui vous construise et ceux qui détermine vos choix les bons comme les mauvais .»

«-Le souvenir qui est le plus encré en moi , ce n'est pas mon père entrain de me frapper mais ...» Torres marqua une pause , souffla puis regarda durement son patron dans les yeux . « Alors que je rentrais de l'école , je l'ai vu frapper ma soeur. Je n'ai rien pu faire , je suis restée à regarder ... sans bouger .» Le poing gauche de Ria se serra soudainement sur sa cuisse. «Je fixais cette bouteille sur cette table et j'attendais que le silence revienne . Que les cris cesses ... Puis quand le calme fut revenu , j'ai vu ma petite soeur au sol ... Et mon père s'était retourné face à moi pour me dire que ce qu'il avait fait était juste .» La jeune femme contracta sa mâchoire puis bu une nouvelle fois du liquide fort .

«-C'est parce qu'il le pensait réellement» Lui répondit son patron en posant ses deux mains sur sa tête.

Ria fit une mine interrogative . Voyant cela Lightman s'approcha de son bureau afin d'y poser ses deux coudes et c'est à l'aide de mouvement de mains qu'il s'expliqua :

«-Ce n'est jamais un hasard lorsqu'un parent bat un enfant . C'est souvent parce que lui même à subit le même traitement .»

«-Je peux comprendre la souffrance qu'il a ressentit !» S'exclama Torres en se levant de sa chaise pour faire quelques pas dans la pièce . «Mais pourquoi a t-il refait le même schéma sur nous ? S'il connaissait la souffrance qu'on endurait !»

«-Certaines personnes sont plus faible que d'autres ... Ils sont peut-être fort physiquement mais mentalement ils ne sont rien .»

«-Un jour il nous avait tous invité au restaurant et il nous avait affirmé qu'il allait changer ... Trois jours après il a recommencé ...»

«-Ces gens là ne peuvent pas changer , il ne le pourront jamais . Car ils ne possèdent pas cette force qui nous caractérise . Ils peuvent faire tout les efforts du monde mais ils seront comme ça à vie .»

Un ange passe puis Cal déclara : «-Ma mère à plusieurs fois tentée de me protéger contre mon père . Mais elle en subissait à chaque fois les conséquences et puis un jour j'en avais eu marre alors je me suis interposé . Ce jour là j'ai cru que j'allais mourir .» L'homme ria nerveusement à la remémoration de ce souvenir douloureux. «Il m'avait proposé entre la ceinture ou les coups.»

«-Qu'avez vous choisi ?»

«-Les coups .»

«-Vous aviez quel âge ?»

«- 11 ans .»

«-Pourquoi avoir choisi les coups ?»

«-Je pouvais voir son visage ...» Dit-il pour toute réponse .

La jeune femme resta immobile et se tu face à cette réplique .Elle sembla réfléchir quelques secondes puis se retourna vers son patron.

«-Vous lui avez pardonné ?»

«-Je n'ai jamais pu lui pardonner et je crois que c'est cette rage contre lui qui m'a permit d'avancer . C'est pour cela que je vous avais dis que votre père a fait de vous ce que vous êtes aujourd'hui . Vous et moi nous avons ce quelque chose que les autres n'ont pas et qui nous permet d'affronter n'importe quel problème sans avoir peur des conséquences. Ce qui peut parfois nous porter préjudices . C'est elle qui caractérise notre impulsivité face aux dangers et aux émotions que nous ressentons à l'encontre des situations de la vie quotidienne .»

«-Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?»

«-Cette rage ... de prouver que nous valons quelque chose ! Que nous ne sommes pas juste de petites choses qui doivent subir et se taire ! Que valons mieux qu'eux ! Car ils nous ont répété sans cesse que nous n'étions rien . Il faut savoir que certaines personnes ne sont pas faites pour être des parents , et nous ne pouvons pas les blâmer , car c'est la vie .»

«-Je pourrais lui pardonner les coups , mais pas les paroles . Elles sont gravées trop profondément en moi pour que je puisse oublier .»

«-Je comprends ce que vous dites . Peu de gens le peuvent .» Lui répondit Cal en buvant d'une traite le contenu de son verre .

La jeune femme regarda un point invisible puis se rassit à sa place et l'expert en langage corporel lui demanda :

«-Quel était la phrase que vous vous répétiez pour ne pas sombrer et rester forte en toute circonstance ?»

«-Tout le monde a ses problèmes et vous ?»

«-Il y a toujours pire !»

La jeune femme émit un léger rire à la réplique de son patron puis reprit son verre sur la table pour y faire tournoyer le liquide brun .

«-Parfois je me dis qu'il serait tellement plus facile de suivre le même chemin que nos pères ...»

«-Il est toujours plus facile de devenir le pire de nous même que la personne que nous voulons être .»

«-Vous n'avez jamais été tentez d'être comme lui ?»

«-Je n'ai pas tenté , je l'étais.»

«-Comment ça ?»

«-Quand mon père nous a abandonné et que j'ai placé ma mère à l'hôpital psychiatrique . J'ai du me débrouiller seul , avec les seuls armes que mes parents m'ont donné.

«-Qui étaient ?»

«-Se battre , tricher , voler ... J'ai du survivre seul. Jusqu'au jour ou j'ai compris qu'on pouvait devenir la personne qu'on voulait si on s'en donnait les moyens .»

La jeune femme brune finit elle aussi son verre et Lightman continua dans sa lancé :

«-Si j'ai ce besoin de surprotéger mes enfants , ce n'est pas un hasard car j'essaie de tout faire pour ne pas ressembler à mon père . Mais au fond de moi je sais parfaitement qu'une partie de lui est incrusté en moi et je ne parle pas que du physique . Vous aussi vous possédez une partie de lui en vous .»

À ces mots Ria eu une expression de dégout qui passa sur son visage.

«-Comment avons-nous réussit à faire face ?»

«-Chacun à son propre passé , son vécu , ses douleurs... Ils faut savoir vivre avec et certains y arrivent mieux que d'autres .»

«-Pourquoi ?»

«-C'est un mystère , la vie nous forge à ce que nous sommes , nos rencontres nous influence .»

«-Mais il y a bien quelque chose qui vous a aidé à devenir cet autre homme ?»Questionna la jeune femme intriguée.

Alors que Lighmtan allais répondre quelque chose une personne ouvrit la porte de son bureau.

«-Oh désolé Cal ! Je pensais que tu étais seul.»

«-C'est pas grave Gill'»

«-Je voulais juste te dire que Em' est dans le couloir avec Nicholas et Louise . Elle vient de les prendre à l'école . Donc on t'attend dans le couloir pour rentrer à la maison .»

«-Ok j'arrive Honey , laisses moi juste deux minutes»

«-Aucun problème !» La psychologue sourit aux deux adultes dans la pièce puis referma la porte derrière elle.

De nouveau seul Ria souffla :

«-Je crois que j'ai compris ...»

Cal se leva de son siège puis se rendit dans son débarras pour y ranger sa bouteille d'alcool . Après ça il se dirigea vers sa porte de bureau et fit signe à sa protégé de le rejoindre . La jeune femme brune se leva de son siège et alors que son patron ouvrait sa porte pour que celle-ci parte il déclara :

«-Tout les deux nous avons appris à décoder inconsciemment les mensonges. Nous avons toujours voulu connaître la vérité et parfois au péril de risquer notre propre vie. Car pour nous le mensonge est plus dur à entendre que la vérité. Celle-ci est plus importante que la souffrance elle-même.»

C'est sous cette réplique que la jeune femme brune lui fit un petit sourire de gratitude pour le remercier de cette discussion à coeur ouvert. Après cela elle sortit du bureau de son patron et laissa celui-ci passer devant elle. Alors qu'elle vit Lightman marcher d'un pas précipité dans le couloir principal , elle resta là sans bouger à l'observer embrasser amoureusement Gillian . Puis elle le vit enlacer ses trois enfants , pour partir tout les cinq sous des éclats de rire.

Et à partir de ce moment là Ria su que ce n'était qu'une question temps . Qu'elle aussi elle aurait droit à ce bonheur , et que son passé douloureux pourra enfin laisser place à d'autre souvenir plus heureux .


End file.
